Le bon combat
by LVEB
Summary: COMPLETE. AU.OS. Dans un monde où la guerre s'éternise, la frontière entre bien et mal se brouille. Existe-t-il vraiment une "guerre juste",un "bon combat" ? Hermione, s'interroge. Mais la réponse lui viendra de quelqu'un qu'elle n'avait pas prévu.


_Lecteurs bien aimés, l'auteur indigne qui n'a pas mis ses fics à jour depuis plus d'un an revient... Avec ce petit OS... Donc ne vous inquiétez pas vous avez la fin, pas besoin d'attendre des siècles pour une update._

_C'est une Hermione/Severus.... je sais, je sais ce n'est pas forcément le pairing le plus évident, mais il y en moi un côté la belle et la bête, vieux mentor et jeune innocente, faust et marguerite qui parle en moi ! C'est définitivement un AU et ça ne tient pas vraiment compte des tomes 5,6,7. La guerre contre Voldemort a duré beaucoup plus longtemps, et comme dans toutes les guerres il y a eu des atrocités des deux côtés... _

_Sur ce bonne lecture !_

_LVEB  
_

_Disclaimer en forme de PS: Question: qui est blonde, britannique et riche ?Réponse: Pas moi...  
_

Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse. Je n'avais pas prévu de tomber amoureuse de la mauvaise personne. Cela n'entrait pas dans mon plan de vie. Dans le chemin tout tracé qui me tendait les bras. Je devais rester la bonne fille que j'avais toujours été. Accomplir ce que l'on attendait de moi. Epouser la bonne personne au terme d'un parcours sans faute. Première de classe toujours. Faire le meilleur et choisir le mieux. Oui, j'étais prête pour cela. Et il est arrivé. Inattendu. Je ne l'ai pas aimé tout de suite. Je l'ai détesté. Lui qui parle si peu et calcule si souvent. J'étais une enfant. Je croyais à l'odeur de l'encre sur le parchemin, à la sensation de l'herbe sur mes mains, au bleu du ciel et à la bonté des hommes. Je voulais être aimée, je voulais plaire. Que l'on se rappelle de mon nom avec émotion. Mais lui m'a ignorée. Alors que tous chantaient mes louanges, il se taisait et me regardait de son œil froid, un léger rictus aux lèvres. En réalité, je le haïssais. Mais je continuais à l'appeler « Monsieur », par respect pour sa fonction. Et peut être avais-je au fond du cœur l'espoir fou qu'il me regarde et me dise :

-« Bon travail Miss Granger ! »

La guerre est arrivée et il n'avait toujours rien dit. Je me suis battue avec ceux que je croyais connaître. Nous étions du bon côté, n'est ce pas ? Nous menions le bon combat… Merlin que la jeunesse est longue à tuer. Ils sont tombés, tombés de tous côtés, les morts. Et nous étions de plus en plus seuls. A mener le bon combat. A lutter pour le plus grand bien. Le plus grand bien… j'aurais dû savoir que ce n'était qu'un mensonge. Lorsque nous faisons entrer la mort dans le monde, comment le bien pourrait-il subsister ? Mais je continuais à croire… A croire en fermant les yeux. La guerre s'est éternisée… Nous avons fait plus que tuer… J'ai fait plus que tuer… Il le fallait n'est ce pas ? La fin justifie les moyens et nous menions le bon combat. Un mangemort vaut des dizaines d'innocents. Qu'auriez vous fait à ma place ? Lorsque votre prisonnier sait est où est posée la potion létale qui empoisonne lentement toute l'eau courante de Londres, que faites vous ?. Lorsqu'il ne veut pas vous révéler l'endroit et que le temps passe, passe, passe et que chaque minute qui s'écoule est une minute perdue, un mort de plus sur la liste trop longue… Que faites vous ? J'ai fait ce que l'on m'a dit… c'était le bon combat. Le bon combat. En aveugle, j'ai marché… Ils en savaient tellement plus, ceux qui donnaient les ordres. J'ai toujours cru les livres et les sages. Ils étaient responsables. Responsables…Je leur avais remis mon jugement. Ce n'était pas de ma faute… Et j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a demandé. J'ai fermé mes oreilles aux hurlements de souffrance et j'ai continué. Nous menions le bon combat. Et lui, lui me regardait avec le même rictus qu'autrefois.

C'est alors qu'il l'a dit… « Beau travail Miss Granger ! ». A terre, il y avait un enfant. Un enfant mort. Lorsqu'on ne peut faire parler les parents, prendre les enfants.

-« Beau travail Miss Granger »

Et l'ironie dans sa voix était lourde et pesante comme une pierre que l'on m'aurait accroché au cou. Je me noyais. Et il me regardait couler. Lui qui pourtant avait fait pire que moi.

J'ai brisé ma baguette ce soir-là. Et j'ai pleuré. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. J'ai claqué la porte. Ils ont essayé de me rattraper. Avec des paroles réconfortantes. Des réassurances. Mais mon cœur était vide. Vide et blanc comme l'hiver. Il pleuvait. Et je suis restée longtemps, assise sur un banc, à regarder s'éteindre les lumières du jour. Nous menions le bon combat. Y a t il un bon combat ? Ou tout cela n'est il qu'un mensonge pour satisfaire notre peur de la mort et notre soif de violence ?

J'ai fini par retourner à mon poste. Voldemort était une réalité. Comme ses victimes. Je suis retournée combattre mais je ne croyais plus. Je savais que j'étais comme tout le monde, monstre ordinaire qui se berce d'illusions pour survivre à sa propre noirceur. J'ai continué ma tâche. Mais j'ai changé mes manières d'interroger. Le plus grand bien n'existe pas et il faut faire avec. Et lorsque je ne parvenais pas à les faire parler, j'acceptais leur silence. Les autres, ceux du bon combat, ont tempêté et grondé, les autres… Mais j'ai tenu bon. Ils m'ont dit que j'avais tort. Que des innocents mourraient par ma faute. C'est vrai…Il y en a eu des morts à cause de moi. Je ne suis pas une sainte. Et la nuit, dans mes cauchemars, je les entends qui murmurent mon nom, les morts. Mais j'avais choisi ma propre route. Je l'avais taillé dans la roche aride et dure. Et mes mains étaient en sang. Pourtant, devant le miroir je relevais la tête. J'étais libre. Parfois je me demande : qu'est ce qui fait de nous des hommes ?

Et je voyais toujours ses yeux noirs et sans joie. Ils me scrutaient sans indulgence aucune. J'aimais leur dureté. Leur façon d'attendre toujours plus. Je jugeais mes actions à leur couleur. Ils m'avaient appris que les vérités dont on vous gave ne sont que des miroirs aux alouettes. La vérité ne se donne pas. Elle se conquiert de haute lutte, au prix de votre innocence. Au prix de vos illusions. Au prix de votre cœur. Et il ne vous reste plus au creux de votre poitrine qu'un morceau de cuir tanné et couturé. Il n'est plus très beau à voir. Mais il bat comme la lave souterraine d'un volcan. Et mon cœur à moi, c'est alors qu'il a commencé à battre pour lui. Lorsqu'il m'a dit :

-« On dirait que vous commencer à penser par vous-même, Miss Granger… »

Et j'ai compris… Les contours du monde se sont précisés devant mes yeux. Il n'en n'était pas plus beau, non. Mais j'en percevais chacune de ses nuances, aiguë et dissonante. Et quelque part au milieu de tout cela il y avait l'espoir dissimulé dans les ténèbres. Et quelque part, il y avait lui. Quelque chose à attendre… Etait ce de l'amour ? Je ne sais pas ? Qu'appelez vous amour ? Ce n'est pas le flot de la marée qui vous emporte. Ce n'est pas le grand vent d'automne qui tourbillonne autour de vous. C'est plus humble, plus insistant, plus simple. Comme un caillou dans une chaussure. Une sensation lancinante qui à chaque pas vient vous cogner le cœur. Et vous vous y habituez. Et si elle venait disparaître, elle vous manquerait. Elle vous surprend au début. Et puis vous décidez de la laisser faire. De la laisser vous imprégner l'âme. Et un jour, vous vous mettez à espérer. Et vous ouvrez votre poitrine à un étranger, le laissant libre de jouer avec ce que vous avez de plus précieux

Ce jour là vous êtes perdu ou sauvé. Ce jour-là, j'étais sauvée. Je ne le savais pas encore. Je ne l'ai su que petit à petit. Je l'ai découvert avec ses premiers sourires distants. Avec nos mains qui se frôlaient. Avec la façon dont je pouvais reconnaître son odeur. Avec la manière étrange dont il prononçait mon nom.

-« Hermione… »

Pourtant je ne l'attendais pas. Il n'était pas prévu au programme. Il ne correspondait pas à mes critères. Il n'y avait que ses yeux, ses yeux qui toujours disaient la vérité. Mon prince sur son cheval blanc a fait demi-tour et j'ai laissé les contes de fées aux tous petits enfants. J'ai pris la main de l'homme en face de moi et nous avons marché sans savoir où nous allions. Autour de nous on a crié, on s'est moqué… Mais je n'en n'avais que faire. Car tout au fond de moi je savais… Je savais que j'étais sauvée.


End file.
